


The people that you must remember

by MissMisery132613



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMisery132613/pseuds/MissMisery132613
Summary: Despite the inability to recall most of your childhood, it’s never been a secret. You know a majority of what happened, through second hand accounts from your grandparents. This fact has never really bothered you, until now. A freak fire burns down your high school, causing you and your classmates to transfer to a quiet red neck mountain town that you might have been better off keeping in the past.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 74





	1. A quiet redneck mountain town

You closed the door to your dorm room with your foot and took a deep breath, closing your eyes. Your heart was pounding out of your chest and you were desperately trying to calm yourself down. 

You’d only arrived at South Park two days ago. You and about half of the student body of Crested Butte community school, which had burnt down over the summer. The case was still open, and the police were thinking arson. Probably some dumb teenager who thought they could get out of coming back to school when the year started up. Jokes on them, now you all were stuck in a brand new school in a brand new town. At least a bunch of donations had managed to make South Park high school a decent place before you all got there. The local students didn’t seem too excited though, now that most of them had to live at the school and not just spend 6 hours a day there, five days a week. 

Ugh, you’d barely slept. 

Rubbing your eyes with your free hand, you glanced at the door across from you and saw that somebody had written FAT BITCH on the door in sharpie. The kids here seemed absolutely charming. Suddenly the door opened and a girl who was rather on the bigger side stepped out, wearing a long black dress with a cross necklace, her long black hair not yet combed and her face without makeup. She didn’t even glance at you, closing her door and sneering at the writing on it. Licking your lips, you softly spoke up, “Lemon juice might get that off.” 

The girl turned to you, have your ninja turtle pj’s a once over, and her sneer grew. 

“Don’t talk to me, you preppy conformist cheerleader.”

Oh. Well then. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you used that to locate your room. Most of us have name plates but I guess a descriptor works too.” 

Oh, she gave you THE dirtiest look, and you just gave her a sweet smile in return. Without sparing her another glance you started down the hall, your clothes, towel and tooth brush tucked under your arm. If people were already graffitiing the school, you prayed they spared the showers. You made your way through the girls dorms before reaching the showers, noticing but not caring that the fat bitch was following you. You got inside before her and picked a shower, setting your clothes in the corner where they wouldn’t get wet, along with your phone, which you used to hit shuffle on your Spotify. You turned the shower on to satanic levels of hot before stepping under it. You closed your eyes and listened to the mixture of water and music as you silently washed up. 

I can see it in the eyes of so many of my friends,

And I don't know how to break the bad news to them.  
They can try as they might, 

they can look all their lives  
But they will never find a home again.  
And it's not someplace we're homesick for,  
And it's not some face that we adore.  
It's not a broken heart that we need to mend,  
We will never find our home again. 

Okay. That hit a little too close than you’d have preferred. Growing up you’d moved a lot. Four years in Crested Butte was the longest you’d ever lived in one place, and now you’d been uprooted once again thanks to some dickhead with a fire fetish. Turning the water off and drying yourself, you got dressed in black hose with a birthday massacre band shirt and black and white stripped short overalls. Stepping out of the shower you sighed at the sight that greeted you. 

CONFORMIST CHEERLEADER SLUT. 

Written across all of the mirrors. 

Jack in the box Jesus, how much spare time did the try hard goth girl have on hand? Surely she had better things to do. This really wasn’t your mess to clean up, but seeing as you weren’t a royal dick who would leave this to the janitor, you grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and began washing off the purple lipstick. “I’m gonna kick her. Right in her vagina.” 

“I’m guessing Henrietta did that?” 

You glanced over to see a group of girls enter the showers. They all looked kind of like goths, but they wore fake fangs. One had her hair streaked with red, and a face full of glitter, the second had purple streaks in her hair, and the third had platinum blonde hair. Ah, Vampires. The close siblings to the goths. You sighed and shrugged, going back to cleaning up the mirror. “If that what the fat bitch’s name is. It’s like she strolled off the set of Goth Talk.” 

“...I don’t know what that is.” 

“An SNL skit from like, the 90s. The main character was called Azriel Abyss and he tried too hard to Sejm totally gawf.” You explained, and the three girls giggled before joining you in cleaning off the mirrors. “I’m Bloodrayne, this is Allison and Annie.” “I’m (Y/N).” You introduces yourself and smiled. The girls stayed in the showers with you, asking questions as you got your makeup ready. What bands did you like-Birthday Massacre, Sisters of Mercy, and Evelyn Evelyn to name a few, did you like Twilight-No, but you did like the vampire diaries and the Sookie Steakhouse series, and if you wanted to be their friend-of course, they seemed cool. Once you were finished, you left with your new group and saw Henrietta standing with three gothically dressed boys who were belittling another gothic looking boy, who had green in his hair. The girls immediately jumped to his defense and Henrietta’s group snorted. Her eyes immediately fell on you. “Why am I not surprised that the preppy Bitch is a vampire wannabe.” “So...did you base your entire personality off of Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Ravenway, or was that an accident?” 

Everyone at you blankly. Oh, they’d never heard of My Immortal? Devastating. 

“...I don’t even know what that is.” Henrietta confirmed your worry and you let out a gasp. “You claim you be goth and you don’t even know the most important Harry Potter fan fiction in all of goth history?? For shame, Enoby, for shame. That may get your goth card revoked.” Henrietta looked at you with a gaping mouth and you walked away, flipping your dyed black hair over your shoulder and dramatically calling out, “Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?!” The vampires, their leader in tow, followed you as you stepped out onto campus, all laughing until a loud yell interrupted them. 

“SHUT UP YOU FATASS!” 

“I’M NOT FAT, I’M BIG BONED!”


	2. A Nickleback song. You know the one

Turning with a furrowed brow you were greeted to the sight of two bigger boys fighting out in the middle of the campus. They both had brown hair, one was much bigger than the other and they both wore South Park Cows football jackets.

Cows? Was that really your schools mascots? It couldn’t have been something cool, like The Bigfoots? 

Whatever. You watched the two boys yell at and shoving each other. They seemed to be fighting over some girl named Bebe, who you guessed was the smug looking pretty blonde girl standing a foot away from them and watching with slight amusement. 

“Clyde will never learn, will he?”

Blinking, you glanced over to find a pretty girl with long black hair had stood next to you. She certainly wasn’t a goth kid. You’d describe her as preppy, in fact, not that there was anything wrong with that. Unlike Henrietta and her Gother-Than-Thou groupies, you weren’t going to judge people solely by their style. “Clyde? Is he one of the those two? I’m kind of new here..” You said awkwardly, and the girl turned to look at you. She gave you a once over and her brow furrowed. “Oh...sorry. You looked..I thought you were someone else..” She trailed off and then turned to look back at the boys, “Yeah, he’s the smaller one. He and Bebe dated once. Once. And that was only because his dad owns a shoe store and she wanted free shoes. Now she’s only dating Cartman because he’s got an Football scholarship to one of the best universities in the state.” You followed her stare and felt your own face unconsciously move into a look of disgust. 

Somebody was dating this loud, rude fuck? 

“...I..what..I..what in the frick frack diddly dack paddy wacky crackerjack fuck?” 

At your words, this black haired girl couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head. “I know, right? I’m Wendy, by the way. The blonde over there is Bebe, the bigger boy is Cartman, you should avoid him, and the smaller one is Clyde.” Clyde. God, that guy was a simp. 

That is the word, right? You were so behind on slang, Jack in the box Jesus. 

You watched as Cartman continued to yell. Something about Clyde being a fat loser with a mommy problem. That immediately got gasps out of people and it was clear he’d gone a little too far. Clyde looked like he was struggling not to cry. Cartman snickered, going a little dance. “That’s right, Clyde! Cry like a little bitch! Bebe is my girl and she wants to fuck ME, not you!” At that Bebe looked disgusted. It’s what she deserved though, treating people like this. Still..you couldn’t not say something. “Dude, the fuck is wrong with you?”   
The hall went silent. All eyes were on you, including the eyes of a group that Cartman used to hang around. Wendy gave you an impressed look and stepped closer to you, ready to back you up if need be. Cartman turned to look at you with narrowed eyes. His mouth twisted into a sneer and he took a waddle towards you. It was understandable how he was on the football team, the dude was a solid mix of blubber and muscle. He could snap you like a twig. “The fuck did you say, bitch?!” His voice was grating to listen to, and stirred this weird, sleepy annoyance in the back of your head. “You heard me. The fuck is wrong with you? If you had to go THAT low to land a blow on the guy, you clearly don’t have much going for you, do you?” “Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!” 

It was Bebe. 

You rolled your eyes and shot her a glance. Looks like today you were making lots of enemies. First the goths, then these two. Fan-tucking-fastic. “Shut up, you’re on my list next for a verbal beat down. Anyway-“ You looked back to Cartman, “It’s pretty obvious that your girlfriend, if you’re dumb enough to call her that, isn’t even that into you. I mean..to be fair, who would want to fuck you anyway. I’m pretty sure fucking you would just be laying there as you wiggle around like a blobfish, getting everything all wet and sticky before flipping onto your fat ass and squealing like a pig.” 

The campus broke into rippling laughter and Cartman had gone red faced. He took another waddle towards you, balling his hands into fists. “Do you have a death wish, you crazy bitch!” 

Now you stepped forward, glaring up at him. Years, and years, and fucking YEARS of bullying in every possible form had created a lack of fear inside you. He could say whatever he wanted. He could hit you. He could steal your stuff. None of that would scare you. You’d seen true evil in this world, and while something deep down told you he was close to that level, so close, it also told you making him back down was easy as hell. 

“You have no idea how crazy I am, fat boy. Keep pushing and find out.” 

That actually made Cartman take a step back, and he looked up when the bell rang. “...looks like you got saved, bitch. But watch your back.” You scoffed as his ‘threat’. “I’d say the same to you, but I doubt you could even watch your feet, let alone your back.” More laughter filled the air as people dispersed to their classes, and the fatass stalked away. Bebe rushed to you, glaring. “Wendy, who the fuck does this nobody think she is?” “Somebody not dating guys just to get stuff from them.” You scoffed, hand on your hip. Wendy giggled behind her hand and shrugged. “I actually didn’t get her name yet, but she isn’t wrong. I expected better of you Bebe, I mean, really, Cartman? You used to make fun of Heidi for dating him.” “I..I...whatever! Just watch who you’re talking to!” Bebe huffed and stormed away.

You and Wendy giggled before exchanging names and class schedules. You had first first period English together and she walked you there. Inside you saw your friend Mitch, a big guy with long brown hair and a growing beard. He wore a band shirt of his own, the sleeves ripped off, and dirty jeans with combat boots. What made it funny is he was talking nonchalantly for a very clearly intimidated small boy with short blonde hair and a scar over one of his eyes. Wendy told you his name was Butters. She also pointed out a black haired boy named Craig and an African American boy named Token. Odd choice in name. Wendy took a seat beside a girl with long red hair, simply called Red, and you sat behind them. The English teacher was a man named Mr. Johnson, which immediately got some dick jokes whispered around the room. Despite this, he was really chill, and didn’t expect you lol to do much on your first day of school. He passed out a paper detailing what all would be done this semester and then had everyone write a list of their favorite books-comics and manga included-before making the rest of the class a free period. You were just chilling in your seat, not doing much of anything while the two girls sitting in front of you flipped through what looked to be an old yearbook. They’d point at this person and that person, making comments before laughing together. Suddenly Red practically screeched, “Look! It’s this kid!” 

You we’re interested now and leaned over your desk to look over her shoulder. She was pointing to the photo of a random kid who, at first glance, had nothing attention grabbing about them. They weren’t even smiling in the picture. 

“I remember them! Didn’t they end up being a girl?” 

Your breath caught in your throat, which felt like it was tightening. Suddenly the kid looked familiar. All too familiar. 

Your old, natural hair color. 

Your eyes. 

“That...That’s me.” 

Red didn’t hear your just audible words, but Wendy had. She glanced at you just as you climbed to your feet, rushing out of the room while shouting some random excuse to Mr. Johnson. You ran out into the hallway, but it didn’t even feel like your legs were moving. You couldn’t feel them at all. It was like you were just standing still as the rest of the world move around you. Suddenly you crashed into someone, only seeing a flash of orange. Caught in their arms, you looked up to find a pale blonde boy with a furrowed brow, awkward gapped smile, and stunning blue eyes. 

“Hey, hey, what’s the rush baby goth? Are you okay?”

”I-I’m Sorry. I have to go-“

”You look like you’re about to pass out, babe. Let me get you to the nurse.” 

Instead you broke away, having spotted the girls bathroom down the hall. With another apology, slurred this time, you ran down to the bathroom and jerked the door open, only to promptly slam it behind you as you flung yourself inside. Your head felt like it was burning. The thoughts swimming around made no sense to you. Just jumped words and questions and voices. You sat in the corner, beneath the sinks and slid on your headphones, hugging your knees to your chest and burying your face in them as you tried desperately just to breath. 

*Memory, Memory, 

I will leave just to return.   
Easily, Easily, 

When there’s no bridges left to burn, 

I know I’ll get what I deserve.*


	3. Your typical high school drama bullshit

Honestly, it was a surprise that Wendy didn’t find you puking your guts out when she came into the girls bathroom looking for you. Instead you were still sitting under the sinks, headphones on as you stared at nothing. Your expression was blank and the color had drained from your face, your (e/c) eyes glazed over. Licking her lips, Wendy knelt down and gently squeezed your knee. “(Y/N), it’s Wendy? Can you hear me?” Your eyes seemed to regain focus and look towards her. Wendy let out a relieved sigh. “Are..you okay?” “...no.” 

Taking a deep breath, you pushed yourself of the ground, hissing as you bonked your head on the sink. Finally on your feet, you gingerly massaged the tinder spot, frowning at your reflection. You had been crying. Not for long. The numbness and disassociation had kicked in faster than what was probably healthy, but still. Your makeup was thoroughly fucked. You sighed and turned on the water, leaning down and splashing yourself in the face with it. No matter how much money the school had donated to it, it would always have that grungy, weirdly smelling water that all school bathrooms shared. Wendy watched you with a furrowed brow, and you could practically sense the wariness coming off of her. 

You knew why. 

You reached for your purse and pulled out some makeup wipes, cleaning off your face and not looking at the dark haired girl. “So..how bad was I? You don’t have to hold back.” “You..really don’t remember?” Wendy looked you over as she asked that, surprised. You nodded. “I don’t remember a lot before I turned, like, 12. My psychologist said it was a sort of defense mechanism.” “Oh..that..that makes sense.” Wendy nodded, watching as you began to reapply your makeup. She didn’t talk for a god few minutes, seemingly turning something around in her head. Finally, she looked at you with an awkward smile, “I don’t think any of the past stuff matters now. You’re different from before, there’s no reason to drag up the past.” “I guess.” You closed the cap on your lipstick and ran a hand through your hair. Really..you disagreed. 

When you were a kid, you’d been bad. This was a fact. The physical and emotional abuse had left you angry and bitter, lashing out at everyone around you. 

Likely, if anyone else here found out who you were, they might decide to hold your past behavior against you. 

You wouldn’t blame them.

”....well, you were friends with Cartman.” 

“The fatass?” 

You turned round Wendy with wide eyes. It..was believable, sure, but god the thought made you cringe. Wendy gave you a thin, awkward smile. “Yeah..the two of you made quite the pair, and neither of you were liked very much..I still shocked he had friends at all.” So were you. You shook your head, looking back at your reflection in the mirror. Despite the extra money that had gone into the school, the teenagers of South Park had wasted no time covering so much of it in graffiti already. You reached into your purse, pulling out a sharpie and writing the lyrics to the song you’d zoned out to for like 10 minutes. 

Memory, Memory, I will leave just to return. 

“God, I’m such a hot mess.” You then turned to Wendy, dropping the marker back in your purse. “We’d better get to class before we get in trouble.” “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Wendy asked, watching you with a concerned expression. “That...was a pretty big revelation?” “It’s..like you say. None of that stuff matters now, right?” You walked past her and walked out of the bathroom, Wendy following you. That blonde boy with the pretty eyes was long gone. “I can’t even really remember anything, so there’s no point in focusing on the past.” 

Thankfully, you convinced the teacher that you’d eaten something that made you sick, which Johnson assumes was the coffee from Tweak’s coffee shop, whatever that was. After that was math, which had been dreadfully boring and unimpressive, and third period was creative writing. Walking through the open door you saw that kid Token again, along with the goths, some vamp kids, and then...

Tiger and Damien. 

Two boys you used to be friends with. For a good four years, even. Four years you wouldn’t exchange for anything, but you’d also fully admit we’re a complete waste. They were honestly the cruelest, most self centered boys you’d ever met. 

Except for maybe Cartman. 

Tiger was the shorter of the two, and definitely put on a little weight since you’d last seen him. He’d dyed his once blonde mullet a dark purple that matched his dress shirt, which he decorated with a green tie. Damien was taller and thinner, with medium black hair and wore all black. Talking with them was a girl who might have been a freshmen. She had long black hair in pigtails, streaked with pink, and-oh dear god, what was her makeup?? You quickly moved out of the doorway, revealing the blonde boy from before standing behind you, not that you noticed him. Tiger snorted when he saw you approaching. 

“Oh, you’re here (Y/N)? I’m surprised you haven’t dropped out of school yet, since you can’t seem to ever finish anything you start.”

You rolled your eyes and flipped him off before looking at the girl. “Hi, I’m (Y/N). You..really shouldn’t be around these two. They’re toxic and will constantly belittle you if you don’t behave the way they think a ‘woman should’.” “Woah, hey!” Damien stood, hands on his desk as he scowled at you. “We’re feminists!” “Exactly, and EVERYONE knows the danger of a male feminist.” You rolled your eyes and offered a hand to the girl, “Also, I kiiiiinda want to redo your makeup..” “Is..it that bad?” The girl asked softly, and you felt someone glaring holes into you. You brushed it off, assuming it was the goths. “It’s not that bad, you just need practice. Trust me, I know from experience. I also know from experience with these two. You should cut your losses now before they drag you down to their pathetic, pseudo intellectuals level. They’re two gas station employees with a degree in philosophy waiting to happen.” At that the girl giggled while your two ex friends glared. She stood and you led her over to the vamp kids, where she seemed hesitant. You could feel the glare getting worse, and continued to believe it was from the goths. 

“...My brother and the goth kids say that the vamp kids are loser fags and I shouldn’t hang out with them.” 

Ho boy. That was a whole can of worms. 

“Look, I-what’s your name, baby bat?” “Karen.” Oh god, poor kid. You’d have to cut back on the Karen jokes around her. 

You gently pushed the girl into a seat and began digging through your purse. “Look, Karen, not to be like, PC or whatever, but don’t call people fags. It’s just..so early 200s. Also, look...they’re nice and fun to be around. That’s way more important than if someone is ‘cool’ or a ‘loser’. I’m only a bit older than you but trust me, being around people you sincerely like is much better than being around people who aren’t supposedly losers.” You’d pulled your makeup wipes out again and began cleaning off her face. “The world is a shitty place full of people who could care less about you. Tiger and Damien are a beautiful example of this. So just...find the nice people who you like and keep them close, no matter anyone else’s opinion. I think you look like...Death. From Sandman. Vampir, what do you think?” You moved a little so the vampire leader could see. The glare had faltered now. 

“I agree, if you can fix her hair, per say.”

And you did. Your purse seemed bottomless as you pulled makeup and combs and hairspray out. You were so focused on your work that you didn’t notice the glare completely vanish, and a pretty hipster girl named Cadence come into the classroom. She had long, curly black hair and dark skin, and wore a shirt for a band you’d never heard of, of course, and bleached shorts. Cadence was a big headed girl from winning multiple poetry and writing awards. She had a horde of of teenagers who wanted to date her or be her. 

“Awww, collecting more gloomy dorks to join your coven, (y/n)? That’s so sweet. More friends is always a nice thing..still, what is with you goths. Pretending to be SO different but making everyone else look like you.” 

Ugh. This girl was SUCH a pain. Before you could say something back, a pretty woman walked into the classroom with a briefcase. 

“Hello everyone~ I’m Ms. Flowers, your creative writing teacher.”

Like the other teachers, Flowers was giving everyone an easy first day assignment. Except this assignment carried on through the rest of the year. You’d all be writing a story. Sighing, you slid your headphones on and stared at your blank paper with a frown. You had so many ideas in your head. Too many. You wrote randomly as lyrics from The Birthday Massacre filled your ears.

We kill the lights and put on a show.  
It's all a lie but you'd never know.  
Your star will shine and then it will fall,  
And you will forget it all.

You stared at the short sentence you’d written on your paper. 

'I never talk because I have too much to say. I felt so much, that I felt nothing at all.'


	4. Ashley Katchadourian isn't even in charge of the door

Final-Fucking-ly. The last class of the day. Today had been a fucking shit show and you were ready to just get off campus for a bit and find real food to eat. Running a hand through your hair, you stepped into the theater room and immediately spotted familiar faces. Wendy, Bebe and Red, Butters, and Clyde. Vampir, Bloodrayne and the other vampires, and then..ugh. The goths. You also spotted Cadence with her lackeys Sophia and Jewel. That blonde boy you’d ran into in the hallway was very obviously hitting on Cadence. 

Why did that make you feel..disappointed? 

“(Y/N)! Over here!” 

Wendy’s voice took you out of your thoughts and you smiled as she waved. Jogging over you flipped off Henrietta as you passed her. You slid to a halt in front of the black haired, friendly girl, who giggled when you reached her. "I was hoping we would have this class together! How has your first day been?" You knew what she really meant. She wanted to know if you were okay. You smiled and shrugged, ignoring the looks Bebe was giving you. "It could be better, could be worse. But that's school for you, right? Who's your friends?" "Oh! This is Nichole, Theresa, and Clyde. Over there is Stan Marsh and Douch-uh, I mean...I think his name is Dovakin" At his name, Clyde stepped forward and looked you over before wincing slightly. "Looking at you make my balls hurt." Uh, what? You heard Wendy snicker and assumed there was a story there, one she'd fill you in on later. "(Y/N), huh?" Clyde continued, as if he hadn't said anything weird, "You stood up to Cartman this morning. I didn't need it or anything, I totally had it under control, but...thanks. That was really cool of you." "It was lame, that's what it was." Bebe spoke up, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder dramatically. Oh god. You looked back at Wendy. "So, do you actually hang out with her, or..." "Not really. We used to be friends but...why are you even over here, Bebe?" She turned to the other girl now, who rolled her eyes in response. "I knew this vampire loser would probably come talk to you, so I wanted to formally introduce myself, and make sure she understood how things worked here in South Park." "No thanks, Zales." You crossed your arms and she narrowed her eyes. "My name is Bebe, who the fuck is Zales." Damn, did nobody here get your references. "Look, (Y/N), stop acting like you're hot shit. You're not." "I think she's pretty hot." Clyde spoke up, and yu felt your cheeks heat up. 

A pair of blue eyes landed on your group, their owner having picked up the conversation. You were unaware of this, but Clyde felt the look of annoyance on him. He assumed it was Bebe and pressed on. 

"Yeah! (Y/N) is totally hot. And she stands up to people like you and Cartman, which makes her like...double hot. We should go out sometime." Oh god. You gave Clyde a thin, awkward smile. "I'll...think about it." Luckily before Clyde could press you into a date, a pair of people slid on their knees towards you, stopping right in front of you. A very small, very cute girl with short brown hair called Sprinkles, and an African American boy with short dreads named King. Some more friends from your old School in Crested Butte. Both began to serenade you dramatically, with loud voices, throwing their heads back and making over the top arm motions.

"What is the world was made of glazed doughnuts?

You would be like:

Man that's fuckin' sweet,

I can't believe the world is made of doughnuts?

What if your hands were made of hot pockets?

You would be the first one to be eaten,

in survival situations~"

You covered your mouth, giggling and trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were now on the three of you. Back home this was normal, but you were now in a school full of mostly strangers, and in this current class there was a lot of people who's attention you didn't want. The goth's, for example. But it was too late. "God, could you fucking conformists get any more lame." Henrietta scoffed from the corner her group sat in, smoking despite being in a class. Cadence's fake, annoying laugh suddenly rang out, grating on your ears. "What are you talking about? I think that was so cuuuute. Besides, aren't you little goths supposed to stick together or something? I mean, you all dress the same and wear the same tacky little brands." God, you HATED her fake nice bullshit. The goth with red in his hair, which made it look like a blood demon took a shit on his head, scowled deeply. "She's a poser, not a goth! I doubt she could even name a real goth band, just those losers like My Chemical Romance and Manson." "Sisters of Mercy, Dead Can Dance, Voltaire, Birthday Massacre, Switchblade Symphony, Faith and the Muse." You rambled off as if it were second nature. The goths stared at you with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Taking some inspiration from goth goddess Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven way, you lifted your hands and flipped them off dramatically. The blonde boy from before had started to laugh, only to stop when somebody clapped. Turning, you saw an elderly man had entered the classroom. He had long gray hair and wore bell bottom jeans. 

Cool.

"Well, aren't you all full of energy! Perfect, we're going to need it. My name is Todd Monroe, yes, I'm related to the late Marilyn Monroe. and I'll be your new theater teacher." Even cooler! He walked through the room at a slow pace, hands in his pockets as he eyed everyone in class before suddenly pointing at you, Sprinkle, and King. "I like your little song and dance. Give us a scene. Right now, I don't care what it is."

Never mind. Very much NOT cool. 

Your mind was swimming for ideas when King jumped to his feet, pointing at you and demanding suddenly, "Who the fuck are you?" 

Oh. It clicked. 

You turned back to him and said flatly, "Who the fuck are you" 

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second" 

Sprinkle got to her own feet, letting out a gasp. "She is Mackenzie Zales, head cheerleader, home coming queen, part time model."

And so your little trio continued the skit, gaining much laughter and even respect from most of your classmates. This was good. You were settling back into the groove you had back in Crested Butte, having fun and giving no shits. Once you finished, Mr. Monroe gave you a standing ovation, with a good chunk of the class doing the same. You, Sprinkle and King gave dramatic bows before Monroe began demanding skits of other students. While they did this, you noticed something pinned to the bulletin board in the back of the theater room. A missing poster for a boy named Damien Thorn. It was fucking WEIRD, because not only was his name similar to your ex friend, Damien Blackthorn, but they even looked the same, with medium black hair and bushy brows. Though, your Damien wasn't really named that, his name was just Dan, and his hair was dyed. Still, this was really, really weird. Once again, Wendy jogged you from your thoughts by calling your name. You walked over to her and she introduced you to her boyfriend Stan and their friend Dovakin. Dovakin was silent, but gave you a strange look. You merely smiled and listened to everyone chat until class ended. You walked out with King and Sprinkle, barely noticing the tall blonde walking behind your little group. King shot you a grin, "Does this mean we're friends now?" "Oh no, I still fucking hate you."

"Okay good, fuck you and your entire family."

"Okay, enjoy your bald spot bitch."

"You're gonna die alone."

"Byyyyyyye!!"

As you turned the corner and left his view, the blonde stared with a tilted head and a furrowed brow, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a purple suit before following after you.

\-------------------

Oh my god, this chapter was SO much fun to write you guys.


	5. Jesus Christ, this kid is taking LARPing WAY too seriously

They cut your eyes wide open,  
And pour into your precious head.  
My reach don't go that far dear,  
But please oh please don't let them in.

You walked through South Park silently, your cat headphones lighting up as you listened to you music, which you did constantly. It was one of the few things that helped settle your anxiety, and lord knew you were hardcore anxious with everything going on. Sure, Wendy had a point. The past was the past and you should get over it. You'd thought you'd already gotten over it a long time ago, and maybe for the most part you'd had. But now you were here, in South Park, the town that'd you'd lived in for a month under the care of an abusive foster family. The town you'd blocked out of your own memories in some weird attempt for a defense mechanism. And a lot of the people you've met in school so far seemed to be...REALLY good at holding grudges. And being the little shithead you were as a kid, who'd apparently hung around 'literally Hitler' Eric Cartman, a good deal of people here in South Park probably had it out for you. That thought alone made your anxiety fucking sky rocket. You shoved your hands in your pockets and glanced around the area. So far there wasn't anything interesting to eat around here, and you were getting tired. This day had just been so, so, so....

Exhausting. 

And it was about to get worse.

Turning a corner you found yourself suddenly standing in front of a church. It was shaped like an arch, with a cross sitting at the top. A second, smaller cross sat on top of a set of red double doors, and it had large, maroon glass windows. A strange looking church for sure, and one that would be hard to forget. 

Something was wrong. 

You stared up at the church with a look of disinterest, but you felt yourself going light headed. Your ears were ringing and your legs felt weak again, just like earlier with the yearbook. What the hell was going on?? Your vision was going blurry. No...not blurry-fuzzy. Colors were fading together and your ears were ringing. Loudly, until the ringing changed into something else. Chatter. You could feel a hand clamp down tightly on your shoulder. 

"You fell asleep during sermon." Your foster mother's breath was hot in your ear and smelt like commune wine. This was...wrong. Very wrong. She was supposed to be in prison. But you said nothing. "You're going to HELL if you don't get your shit together. When we get home, you will sit in the room and copy from the bible until I think you're done. Do you understand?" You have a silent nod and she began pushing you towards the family van. Your movements were sluggish and tired. You remembered this, you hadn't slept for two days. Of course you'd fallen asleep during that boring ass sermon. You kept silent as the dead, hoping that it would make your punishment a little lighter. As you were led through the parking lot, you noticed a blob of orange. Despite being unable to make out the details, you just knew that it was staring at you. At the hand clutching your shoulder in a feigning kind, caring way. This orange blur was so intent on watching you that it didn't notice the BMW...you remember it being a BMW...backing over it. The orange got stained with red and you opened your mouth, letting out the first sound most people in the church parking lot ever heard from you. 

A blood curdling scream.

"Hey. If you don't say something, I'm taking you to the hospital."

A gravelly voice that vaguely reminded you of Christian's Bale's take on Batman brought you to your senses. Your headphones hung around your neck and you found yourself being cradled in someone's arms, held close to their chest. God, you had such a migraine. You slowly lifted your head and let out a yelp as you found yourself face to face with a masked boy wearing a purple hood. His eyes were brooding and a beautiful blue. You flailed, causing him to lose his grip, which allowed for you to fall out of his arms and land on your ass. You winced slightly and have gave you an annoyed look but held out a hand. He wore some dorky purple hero costume with a green M on the chest and a matching green question mark attached to the top of the hood. "...Are you alright?" "What...happened?" You asked, taking his hand. You both noticed how hoarse your voice was and he stared as he pulled you to your feet. "You were zoning out in the middle of the road and nearly got hit by a car. Are you on some sort of drug?" "Oh HELL no. I was just..." You trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. You decided to just tell the truth, but be...very vague about it. "I've never had one before, so I can't say for sure, but uh...I think I was having like, a...PTSD episode?" "...About?"

Ugh, why was he even asking? You could insult him over wearing his goddamn underwear on the outside, but seeing as he saved your ass, you decided to hold back. 

"I...had family that used religion to abuse me as a kid, so I tend to avoid churches and I guess seeing that one just...triggered me. Sorry for, uh...the trouble."

"You should have let her get hit."

You and the mystery boy turned to see-ugh. The goths. You let out a tired sigh and rolled your eyes. "God, you tortured tryhards are the LAST thing I want to see today. Do me a favor and go cry under some stairs about how hard your suburban upper middle class lives are. I'm going to completely ignore the three of you now." You turned back to the masked boy. "Well..I guess I should count myself lucky that you saved my ass, but what were you even doing over here?" ".....You've only been in town for a day but you've already caught my attention." He answered your question bluntly. That was...mildly threatening coming from him. "Is that..a good thing or a bad thing?" "That'll be for you to decide." He answered and then turned, jumping onto a nearby fire escape and disappearing over a roof. You watched with a furrowed brow. God this town was fucking weird. 

"....Mysterion is SUCH a tease." Henrietta said suddenly and for once, you and her friends seemed to agree with something as the three of you groaned.


	6. An incredibly awkward confrontation in a high school parking lot

Mysterion followed you all the way back to the school. 

He wasn't sure how to feel about you. You had tried dragging his beloved baby sister back to the loser vampire kids, and he most certainly did not appreciate that. On the other hand, you stood up to Cartman and you seemed overall....nice. So until he could make up his mind, he would be keeping a close eye on you, and hoped that you didn't go near his little sister again. 

Sadly, the fates weren't in your favor. 

When you, and therefore Mysterion, arrived back to the school, you were both greeted to the sight of Karen arguing with his parents. Mysterion knew why. His father wanted the two of them to drop out of school and start working, so they could give him and your mother money to feed their drug and alcohol addiction. His mother, always the better of the two, was against it, and was yelling at his father with Karen, also bringing up that if he pulls stunts like this then their kids might be sent to a foster home again. Those two boys were behind Karen, snickering slightly. Damien and Tiger, he thought their names were. Despite hanging around Karen, it was clear they didn't think much of her or Mysterion's family in general. Mysterion didn't like that, and neither did you. Eventually his parent's left, only when poor Karen was in tears. Damien and Tiger began trying to comfort her, but Mysterion watched as you gently took her arm and pulled her away from them before he could jump down and do it himself. She turned quickly and snapped at the new girl. "What is WITH you?! Can't you see I just want to be with my friends right now?! I don't know what your problem is, and I'm sure you think you're being nice, but I'm going through a lot right now and I'm pretty sure you don't understand, only my big brother does!"

Mysterion had to admit, he was proud of his baby sister for standing up for herself. 

You, on the other hand, just looked...tired. Mysterion watched with interest as you ran a hand down your face, letting out a long, empty sigh before speaking. "Your parents leave you at bars."

"......excuse you?!"

Karen most definitely felt offended by the assumption, true or not, and so did Mysterion. He jumped down, ready to cut this whole thing off before you spoke again. "Your parents left you at bars, with total strangers. And no matter how fucked up the situation was, you were never scared because for you, this was normal. You didn't know that it wasn't supposed to be normal. Just like you didn't know that the fights your parents have every night, the fights you constantly had to hide from, weren't normal. Or the smoke you were constantly inhaling while they turned the house into a fucking hot box wasn't normal. And then one day strangers come and tell you to pack up your things, but only the things that can fit in a single bag. Then they take you to a strangers house, and the strangers insist they're your new mommy and daddy. And the kids at school make fun of you for not having a real family, and their parents even support it because society is still too scared to admit that some people just shouldn't be parents, so clearly its your fault somehow, you were the problem somehow. And your foster parents do horrible things to you and it seems that none of the grownups around you are willing to listen, and you're scared and angry and you feel helpless because you're just a little girl and the world is SO fucking big and full of bad things and bad people and sometimes you feel like your best option is to just be dead."

Karen stared wide eyed at you wide eyed, and Mysterion felt the world around him slow down. 

How?

How could you know all that? He didn't tell you, and clearly Karen hadn't either. 

Was it one of the guys? It was Cartman, wasn't it. How dare he, and how dare you. 

You were immediately on Mysterion's shitlist.

Karen's voice dropped to a whisper. It seemed she'd come up with the same conclusion as her brother, and the thought of people talking about her to strangers terrified her. "Who...who told you?!" "Nobody." Msyerion heard you say, your voice not a whisper, but soft, and low. You kept hold of Karen's arm, though your grip was loose and easy enough for Karen to pull away from if she wanted to. "Then...how do you-" "Karen, I understand. Trust me, I understand. Besides your brother, I may be the only one in this redneck mountain town who understands." You let go of her arm only to lift your own and point at Damien and Tiger. "And, I understand them. I do. I've been friends with them for at least four years. They're self righteous, and self centered, and are looking for any excuse to be angry at the world. And if they can't come up with a valid one themselves, some sort of way the world has wronged them, they latch on to someone who has. First it was me, until I grew smart. Now they've picked you, so I'm sorry if I'm being condescending Karen, but I know what I'm talking about when I say you need to stay away from them. They feed off your hurt and off your anger, and they push you to keep feeling that way and feeling that way until it kills you from the inside out. And once they're done with you they will abandon you, and make you feel like you were the bad guy the whole time." "Hey!" Damien said, clearly offended by such a comment. "That isn't true!" Shut up, Dan Morr, you edgy fucking wannabe!" You snapped, turning to him. "You and Tiger are fucking disgusting, you know that. You catfish people who disagree with you online, you had a guy in our facebook group just so you could 'sharpen your claws' by harassing and belittling him. You almost convinced a guy to kill himself. Over politics."

Holy shit. 

These guys were like wannabe Cartman's. 

Mysterion hated them. Deeply. They would not be near his sister again. 

Karen was crying now, but hugging your arm, hiding her face in it. This..was a lot for her. It was a lot for Mysterion, who turned his glare back to you but finding it softening. 

You understood like nobody else could. You understood and you had chosen to reach out to his baby sister because you could see that she needed that, she needed someone else who understood. 

You gently took Karen up to the girls dorms and into your room, and Mysterion followed. He crouched on the fire escape outside your window, watching as you ordered a pizza and pulled some sodas out of the mini fridge in your room before turning the radio on and laying on the floor beside Karen, the music loud enough to be heard through the window. 

The feeling sometimes wishing you were someone else.  
Feeling as though you never belong.  
This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy,  
I truly understand, please don't cry now.


	7. Creative writing gets morbid

Second day of school, and so far it was more chill than yesterday.

Thank fuck.

Having just finished second period math you stood in the hallway, your locker before you as you dug around for your creative writing notebook. Your locker, much like your room, wasn't the cleanest place. It was covered in photos taken by Mitch of you and some other random things. Your old cat, a place in the woods you used to frequent. Your old school principal in a unicorn onesie. There was also a signed Chilluminati poster and a poster of Elvira in a swim suit. Because she was hot and her boobs were a gift from any and all gods that exist. As you fished through your locker, you heard the loud sound of Eric 'Literally Hitler' Cartman waddling towards you. You knew why.

You might have accidentally slipped up in your previous class.

Mitch is crushing hard on Butters, which you support to hell and back because it was cute, and of course Eric had to make a homophobic comment. You retorted by bringing up the time Cartman stuck Butters’ dick in his mouth. 

Something you weren't supposed to know about.

Oops.

"Okay, bitch! Who told you about that!?" Cartman demanded when he was about a foot away. You put your notebook in your bag and closed your locker, flipping him off without looking at him. "Please, you think people don't talk about all the lame shit you did as a kid, fatass?" He narrowed his eyes at you comment. "Who the FUCK told you!? And I'm not fat, I'm big boned!!" "Whatever your mommy tells you to make you feel better, fat boy." You scoffed and then ducked into the crowd of students filling the hallway, officially losing him. You really, really did not want to deal with Cartman's shit this morning. Yesterday had been a shit show and you'd, once again, barely slept. As you made your way through the crowd, someone looped their arm with yours. Glancing over, you were relieved to see it was Karen. Her makeup was a lot better than yesterdays and she'd attempted to, and mostly succeeded, in backcombing her hair. "Good morning, (Y/N)!" She chirped, clearly filling much better after what happened last night. That was a relief. "Morning, Baby bat. You're wonderfully cheerful today." You were happy she hadn't taken after Henrietta and her team of mopey goths. That would be so, so cringe. "Yeah! I just, um.." Karen trailed off, glancing away as she seemed to be thinking of just what exactly she wanted to say. "...Thank you. For yesterday. I'm glad to have someone else here who understands." "Hey, it's no problem Foster kids have to stick together." You ruffled her hair and held the door open for her once you reached class. You headed towards the seats by Vampir and Bloodrayne, and Karen joined you, receiving smiles from the vampires. Good. 

She deserved good friends.

"I told my big brother about you." Karen said excitedly and glanced over to the classroom door, which said brother stood in, but you didn't notice. "He wants to meet you!" "I hope that's a good thing." "It is! I told him how cool and nice you are!" You couldn't help but giggle at this, though your giggling stopped when something hit your back. It wasn't hard, but it startled you. Brow furrowed, you turned around and saw a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. Bending over, you picked it up and unballed it. It was a note. 

You might as well just off yourself now. 

You're an embarrassment to your grandparents.

You never finish anything, you barely pass your classes, and overall you've failed your family in every way.

The world would be better off if you were dead.

Oh ho, Damien and Tiger were trying to play. Could they get anymore pathetic. You turned to look at them, and with the sweetest smile, blew them a kiss before flipping them off. You balled the note back up and chucked it into the trash can by the door, which was picked up by the blonde in the door way. As you pulled out your notebook, a special edition Sophie Lancaster notebook that you'd bought over the summer, the blue eyed boy read the note and shot your two ex friends the dirtiest look. He was forced to move, however, when Flowers entered the classroom. You looked up and noticed her expression was grim and she was wringing her hands. You and Vampir glanced at each other in confusion before facing the front of the class as your teacher spoke. "I'm afraid...we're starting our class with bad news today, children." Even her voice sounded off. Almost like she was afraid. What kind of bad news could she have. "A boy was found dead this morning back in Crested Butte, where some of you had come from. A boy named August Sinclaire."

The news didn't hit you at first. Your brain just couldn't understand what it was hearing. 

"August went missing a few years ago, back in the 8th grade. I'm sure of you may have even known him."

Oh you knew August alright. August had been your hero. Your light in the darkness. He used to pal around with you and the guys, and was probably the only one out of him, Damien and Tiger who wasn't a two faced sack of shit. He was the one to tell you to stop giving in to your anger. The one who made you fall in love with life.

Made you fall in love with him. 

It was a stupid crush. You weren't even teenagers yet, but you were sure it had been love.

And then one day he just vanished. Were you worried? Yes. But like everyone, you'd assumed he'd just decided to hop a train and bail on the shitty small town you all lived in. Without telling you. It wasn't like him, you knew that, but it was a better alternative to the other possibility. 

The possibility that had turned out to be the reality. 

You found yourself making eye contact with Damien and Tiger, and for the first time in two years there was no malice behind any of your looks. 

Just confusion and sadness. 

Flowers told you some more things about it, but you only caught some of it. Found in a a Wytches Elm, funeral Saturday. And then she said you all could take it easy if you needed to. That this was heartbreaking news. That she couldn't expect you all to do any work after being told something so horrible. You didn't say a word, not even when Karen asked you something. You just slid your headphones on, trying to ground yourself with your music. 

It didn't help. 

I feel numb.  
I feel numb in this kingdom.  
I feel numb.  
I feel numb in this kingdom.

You furrowed your brow as you noticed that water droplets were falling onto your page. You lift a hand and touch your cheek. 

Oh shit. 

You were crying. 

Scooping up your things, you rushed out of the classroom. Flowers doesn't try to stop you. The blonde boy in the hallway calls after you but you ignore him and run into the girls room.


	8. Red hot chili trauma

You didn't come out of the bathroom until lunch, and you only fixed your makeup at the insistence of Bloodrayne, who'd come in after you. Okay, she actually redid your entire makeup. You appreciated what she was doing for you, but you were so tired and and felt empty but you knew what would come eventually. The anger. And you intended to be alone when that came. So rarely were you ever truly angry, and you didn't want anyone else to be around to see it. Not even Mitch, King, or Sprinkle. 

You saw other people at their worst. Angry, sad, scared. You helped them. 

But you wouldn't allow yourself the same kindness. 

You weren't worth that kind of stress. 

You silently entered the cafeteria and got in line for food. Your body was on autopilot. You didn't bother looking at the food you were given and you really didn't care either. Your headphones were clamped firmly over your ears and you carried you lunch over to a empty table. Eyes were on you, you could feel it, but you just didn't give a fuck. You sat down and took a bite out of what turned out to be a chili dog. This was a mistake, but you weren't aware until it was far too late. Your throat started to burn and the chili in your mouth started to taste almost rancid. You started coughing, spitting out your food and likely causing a scene as your music serenaded you. 

_Don't forget to remember,  
Tomorrow's no more than yesterday.  
All you need is want,  
Angels work, and devils play._

_This feels like nothing new, new.  
Feels like yesterday,  
This feels like déjà vu, vu,  
Feels like yesterday._

_Everything was fuzzy blurs again. You found yourself sitting at a lunch table full of other kids. That orange blob again, a blog with some green, a blob with some blue, and a really, really fat blob._

_Green blob was shoving fat blob. "Stop trying to steal my food, fatass!" "Stop calling me fat, Kahl! I'm not fat!"_

_Oh. That was Cartman. You'd know that annoying fucking voice anywhere. It made you cringe._

_"Just eat Douchebag's food! He's your friend!"_

_Douchebag? Seriously? That's what they called you?_

_Dicks._

_Fat blob, also known as 'Literally Hitler' Cartman, reached out and swiped the canister that sat in front of you._

_A Canister full of chili._

_Poisoned chili._

_You tried to stop him. You really did, but the fucking pig in a human body just devoured the chili without a word. This wasn't going to end well. You just let out a silent sigh and glanced away to see orange blob staring at you. Again._

  
_What was with this blop?_

_Suddenly, Cartman began gagging and just...throwing up everywhere. Gross._

_Hella gross._

"Hey, dumbass."

Blinking, the world began to sort of...blink, and oh god dammit you were in the nurses office. You glanced around to see yourself laying in one bed, and that kid who liked flipping people off. He was now flipping you off. "What's your deal, you were fucking catatonic when you were brought in by McWhoremick." "Mc...who?" God, your throat hurt. Fuck. You glanced around and picked up the water bottle beside the bed. You chugged that whole thing. "Kenny?" "Whomst the fuck?" You put the now empty bottle down. "Karen's little brother." OH. 

Fuck. 

You should go talk to him. 

"Where...does he hang out? I should thank him."

"Track field. Be careful that he doesn't try to jump you with his dick out."

Charming.


	9. Something about you is familiar and my anxiety hates you for it

You thanked Craig for the info, which he responded by flipping you off. You did the same back and left the nurses office, looking around tiredly. This first week of school was total hot shit. You knew it, Wendy knew it, everybody knew it. Inhaling and letting out a long, strained sigh, you left the hallway and headed towards the track field outside. It was a warm, sunny spring day and it felt good to be outdoors. You noticed the blonde boy from before running track, his shirt off and looking....way more attractive than you would ever, ever be willing to admit. He had a number of scars decorating his body, visible even from where you were walking towards the field, and his blonde hair was messy. So...this was Kenny. Karen't big brother. He didn't notice you yet and that was fine, you made your way over to the bleachers and took a seat closest to the track and farthest from the goth kids, who sat high up on the other side of the bleachers, smoking and glancing at Kenny, then you and sneering. You ignored them and slid on your headphones, pulling out your notebook and staring down at your creative writing work, now stained with the days tear drops. You pressed your lips in a thin line and reread what you'd written yesterday.

**I never talk because I have too much to say. I felt so much, that I felt nothing at all.**

That still felt right. Random, but right. Now you just needed an idea of what to even write. You sighed and stuck your hello kitty pencil in your mouth, chewing on it as you thought.

_You have buried childish qualities,  
Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me.  
I have many destructive qualities,  
Friend make sense of me, friend make sense of me._

You scribbled something down at the top of the page. Just a random place holder title until you came up with something better.

**The people that you must remember.**

"Hey there Elvira, you're back!"

The voice managed to cut through the music from your headphones and you saw Kenny McCormick waving at you from the track field before making his way towards you. You slid your headphones around your neck and smiled. "Yeah, I am! What did I miss?" "My cock." Kenny said nanchalantly with a cheeky gap-toothed grin as he hopped over the fence to reach you. You snorted a laugh and rolled your eyes. "So I didn't miss anything big, okay, that's good." He paused at your snide comment and clasped a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Elvira, I'm hung like a horse!" "Oh god, I WISh I was Elvira," You giggled softly, closing your notebook now, "Her boobs are like, a billion times better than mine. Those things probably give off their own gravity." You were hoping that was funny. God, back home talking to people was no big deal, but here it was different. Especially him...which was infuriating because you didn't even actually know him! Ugh! "Anyway, uh...you're hella fast." Kenny smirked at your words, leaning on the seat in front of him. "Thanks. And if it makes you feel better, I'm like, 90% sure those were implants. Nothin' like that is au natural." He then gave a lopsided grin and a wink. You felt your ears start to heat up, fuck. "So," Kenny continued, "Is there a reason you're watchin' me, or should I call the cops?" He suddenly threw his arms across his chest, obscuring his nipples. "I'm not just a piece of meat for you to ogle!" You paused, processing for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. Hard. It transitioned into this squeaking, and them am almost familiar silent shaking. He was funny! A wide grin broke out across the blonde's face. It had been a while since a _girl_ laughed this hard at one of his jokes. "Hey, hey! Breath! You how it'll look if someone walks out here and sees me with an unconscious chick?"

A pang of familiarity hit him, but goddamn it, he couldn't place it. 

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay!" You giggled, covering your mouth and shaking your head. The goth kids glared at the little interaction between the two of you. What a pair of conformist losers. You took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Just...give me a second...I'm okay.." "Eeeeeehhone Mississippe.." Kenny began counting, and that did NOT help you, only forcing you into another laughing fit. You bent over, laughing, and your reading glasses began to slide off your face. Luckily for you, years of taking care of Karen and being a literal superhero gave Kenny some serious dad reflexes. His hand shot out and caught the glasses just as they fell from your face. "Careful there, Velma. Wouldn't want you to be unable to see my gorgeous face and righteous body." 

Kenneth McCormick, ever the fuckboy. He gently slid the glasses back onto your face with that infuriatingly charming smile and a slight cock of the head.

God dammit, he was so _CUTE_. You didn't know how to handle CUTE. You finally calmed your giggles and adjusted your glasses. "Sorry, sorry....uh...hi."

"Hi."

There was a moment of fleeting eye contact and awkward silence, only broken by a sudden, loud grumbling. Kenny looked up and frowned. "Aw, shit." He quickly threw on his shirt, but not before the first few heavy _plops_ hit the bleachers. "You better get your ass movin' before you melt, princess!" He turned and began recklessly bounding down the steps. nearly breaking his neck along the way. You blinked, panicking slightly before grabbing your things and fucking running after him, glancing back to see what was going on. Once you hit the bottom step, the sky roared and let loose the heaviest downpour South Park had seen in a while. Suddenly, strong arms looped around your waist and you were yanked backwards, under the bleachers. You flushed to see that it was Kenny, and stared at the raining that was coming down in sheets. "Jack in the box Jesus.." Kenny looked down at you with a snort, arms still around you and blonde locks matted to his face. 'jack in the-what?" You flushed and gave an awkward shrug, noticing the goths had also taken refuge beneath the bleachers. "It's..just an expression. I don't think I've ever seen a storm like this before, damn. Wasn't on my weather app either." "South Park isn't exactly predictable, ya know? Weather could say sunshine, rainbows and hookers, but the next day it's a blizzard. Sorry we're not California." Of course his tone was whimsical and slightly aloof. "So, now that we're stuck together, Mini Marilyn, want to get to know each other." He paused and then let go of you, realizing the implication of what he'd just said. "Well, that wasn't _meant_ to be sexual, but if ya wanna....just kidding! Unless..." He started stroking his chin like a neckbeard and making exaggerated breathing noises, trying to be really weird or funny. Either way, it got more laughter out of you. "I was actually looking for you, so...works for me. I'm (Y/N), by the way. But I like your nicknames too." After you finally gave your name, Kenny stepped back and gave you a once over, pretending that he totally hadn't spend any amount of time spying on you. "Oh, you're the girl Karen told me about. She's right...you _are_ pretty." Oh..Oh. "Kenny McCormick. AKA: Poor kid, McWhoremick, Asshole, and several other things I probably shouldn't say during school hours. Nice to meet ya, (Y/N)." He gave another smile, something he just seemed to be full of. Did he smile this much as a kid? You couldn't be sure, you couldn't remember. But it was a nice smile, real nice. "Well, it's nice to meet you too. I actually wanted to thank you for helping me today. And for offering to help me yesterday." 

He looked surprised, but then heavily amused. 

"You came lookin' for me just to say thanks? And here I thought goths were assholes. You don't have to thank me for being a decent person, but I appreciate it nonetheless." "There aren't as many decent people in the world as there should be," You gave him a gentle smile of your own, "So...you should always thank the ones you find." He really didn't seem as bad as Craig made him out to be. But then, his happy exterior faltered and Kenny turned away, staring at the falling rain. "Yeah, I hear that. People fucking suck sometimes." "Yeah, but good ones are out there, if you look." You leaned against one of the poles holding the bleachers up. Now this..this strained atmosphere, this felt familiar too. "Must be in a different state..." Kenny muttered. You shrugged. "Well...I mean you're here. And Wendy is nice. And so is, uh..." You scrambled to come up with another name, blurting out the first one to come to mind, "Dovakin seems nice too." 

Blue eyes darted to you for a moment, a bit of sadness behind them. "You know what's funny? That's not the first Douchebag I've been friends with. And no, that's not a joke." The rain seemed to lighten up a bit as Kenny spoke. "Well, I use the term 'friends' lightly. I used to hang around them, but we weren't close. I never paid them much attention, not until the end, so I didn't notice that they needed my help when they did, and then they had the nerve to turn around and thank me before leaving us all behind." He seemed visibly frustrated now. You felt your chest tighten. "What kind of shit people must you be around to thank someone for doing the bare minimum of human decency?  
He let out a defeated sigh and leaned on a separate pole from yours. The goths secretly eavesdropped on the two of you, engrossed in the sudden darkness that pervy Kenny McCormick was suddenly showing. "I try sometimes, but I'm not as good of a person as you think I am." Something about that brooding glare he had now....you had seen it before. In fact, something about what he said made something in the back of your head stir. You swallowed, growing anxious. He was talking about _you_. You were the old douchebag. You were the one making him upset right now. You should bail, leave him alone. But you had to run your stupid mouth. "You just...you never know what's going on with someone. Sometimes a question or a comment could be all it takes for a person to realize that maybe something is wrong. That maybe they should do something. A little bit of human decency, no matter how small...can make somebody who never even gets that much realize that what's their normal...shouldn't be. It sounds like maybe....that's what you did." 

His distaste was unwavering. 

"Yeah, I doubt it. Bur thanks for the optimism. It's like you're the opposite of the normal goths here. You kind of remind me of Butters."

You glanced at the goths and then back at him, shrugging. "Well..I wasn't talking out of my ass. I know the feeling of being left in bars by strung out parents. If I wasn't as optimistic as I am now, I probably would have shot up a school already." "Yeah..Karen told me about all that." Kenny looked at you, now with a soft smile. "We're practically twins, you and me~ The shitty parents twins." "Drunks, druggies, my mom made a living sucking dick last time I saw her. Fun times all around." You snorted softly, waving a hand in the air. "But eh, at least I've got good examples of what not to do with my life." You smiled back at him now, and something about that smile made Kenny feel tingly inside. And not in _that_ way. He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah...that's respectable."

The rain finally stopped. You stepped outside, looking at the sky. It was clearing up as quickly as it had come. "I gotta get to my next class. Let's eat out together sometime, my treat.." You paused, considering what to say next. Kenny came out as well and stood beside you, a little closer than he may have meant to as he stared down at your lowered (E/C) eyes. You...reminded him of his sister. He had a strange urge to protect you. Finally you spoke again, ".....I think there's more good in you than you give yourself credit for, Kenny McCormick. Thanks again for helping me today." 

You gently grabbed his arm and pulled the tall boy to your level, just barely brushing your lips against his cheek and leaving a black smudge before speed walking away, internally screaming as Kenny stared after you like a confused puppy dog.

Henrietta watched with a mixture of disgust and anger. She had just realized who Mysterion was, and didn't take kindly to your actions. 

\--------------

AWWW YEEE ANGSTY FLUFF. 


	10. A heartfelt conversation with fatass

After that awkward conversation you just wanted to get the rest of the day finished with no other messed up encounters to deal with. You put your headphones back on and headed towards your locker to change out notebooks for your next class, feeling so sluggish and tired. How could you feel like this on just THE SECOND day of school?! It was bullshit. You shook your head, your headphones lighting up as you made your way down the hall, trying hard to get rid of the feeling of Kenny's arms around you. 

_What you never understood was that my heart was somewhere far,  
Away through the woods and over the Plains,_

_where my family members are._  
But you'll never understand because that bridge was burnt up fast.  
It's claustrophobic in this room and I don't wanna pass, by you.

You reached your locker but was immediately blocked from it by Cartman the fat bitch. You let out a groan and moved your headphones. "What do you want now." "It's time that you learned not to mess with me, you goth bitch." At this you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest. "Oh, so you're going to be a tough guy, Eric Cartman? What are you gonna do? Lie about hitting puberty again? Fuck up another civil war reenactment? Congratulations, fatass! You are the piss lord of shit mountain. Thank you for hefting your mighty turds down the mountainside so that we, the proles, may feast on your bountifull craps."

Okay, bad mood. Suddenly your ears were ringing, your nose was gushing blood, and your lip was probably busted. Cartman had decked your right in the face with his fat, meaty fist. Oops. Luckily for you, a ginger hall monitor, specifically Kyle Broflovski, who was constantly looking for an excuse to shit on Cartman anyway. His eyes widened and he rushed Cartman, shoving him hard to the ground before he could land another blow. "Not happening, you fat fuck! Wait til coach hears about you attacking a girl, your ass is off the team!"

Haha, nice.

You pushed yourself to your feet, tilting your head forward to deal with your bloody nose, and Kyle looked back at you as he began calling for backup to deal with Cartman. "Get to the nurse, then go see Mackey to give a statement." "Mmkay." You said without thinking, and didn't notice his slight snicker. Kyle was pissed to see that Eric had hurt someone, let alone a girl, but also he loved the fact that fatty was gonna get his ass handed to him. But then Eric pushed him off and scrambled to his feet, letting out a bellowing roar before making a dash towards you, fists flying. 

Shit. 

Just then, Clyde Donavin fucking flung himself around the corner, talking Cartman and punching him hard in the throat. "Run, (Y/N)! I got this!"

You might have to reconsider his request for a date. Grinning through your bloody face, you turned tail and ran for the nurses office. 

\------------

A short but fun chapter. Cartman is out for blood. 

[Buy me a coffee if ya wanna](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/RosettaTaliesin)


	11. It's time to see the counselor, Mmkay?

You jogged down the hall and towards the counselors office, laughing as you could still hear Eric Cartman yelling angrily as Kyle and Clyde beat the shit out of him. Finally reaching the office, you knocked on the door and heard a weirdly familiar vice call out, "Please wait outside and I'll call when you can come on in, mmkay?" "Mmkay!" You call back, almost by instinct and then sat on one of the plush chairs outside the room. After seeing Literal Hitler Fatass get the shit beaten out of him, you were having a relatively good day now, smiling as you put on your cat ear headphones and just relaxing. You desperately needed this after your first meeting with Kenny McCormick. That had been so...ugh. You didn't want to think about it. 

_So here's to you, Mrs. Robinson,_

_people love you more, oh nevermind._

_Oh nevermind._

_In fucking fact, Mrs. Robinson,_

_the world won't care whether you live or die,_

_you live or die._

_In fucking fact, Mrs. Robinson,_

_they probably hate to see your stupid face._

_Your stupid face._

_So here's to you, Mrs. Robinson!_

_You live in an unforgiving place._

Hahaha no. You slipped the headphones around your neck, shaking your head. Okay, that song was SO not what you needed right now. Ugh, you felt your stomach twisting in knots. Luckily you were distracted by your thoughts when the counselor's door opened and you glanced up, seeing that one kid. Dovakin. The _other_ douchebag. He glanced at you silently and you gave a thin, awkward smile.

"Timmy _has_ told me all about you." 

What, he talked?! 

Wait, Timmy?!

Who the FUCK is Timmy?!

"He wants to talk to you soon. I'm interested to see how this goes."

And Dovakin left. 

  
Son of a bitch!

"Alright, come on in mmkay?" The counselor called and you got to your feet, your legs feeling weak. Inhaling deeply, you forced yourself inside and was met with a tall, thin man with a big head and large glasses. He motioned to the seat on the other side of his desk. You happily sat, fearing your legs would have given out if you'd been standing any longer. The counselor cleared his throat. "So, I'm Mr. Mackey, hello there, miss...." He glanced at your file and furrowed his brow, "Miss (Y/N) (L/N). Now, Kyle told me about what happened. I'm not mad, just worried that Eric Cartman is bullying you, and if you could explain why-" He stopped suddenly, scanning over your files more. He then set it down and folded his hands on his desk, looking you over with a furrowed brow. "You...I remember you. Mrs. Broflovski brought you to me, back in the 4th grade..you had gone t her about your foster family..."

Oh, COME ON!!

Why TODAY, out of ALL days?!

You sighed, leaning back, and ran your hands over your face, likely smudging your eyeliner to shit. Whatever, it could be fixed. Your tongue felt like led and you were afraid you'd sound like a moron trying to talk. Still, you did. 'I...don't really remember all that. Sorry." "Well...that's totally understandable, mkay." Mackey spoke in...well, you assumed he was trying to sound comforting, and failing miserably. "You went through..uh...more traumatic experiences then a child should have to, mkay? Does Cartman know, is that why he's bullying you?" You shook your head, glancing down at your chipped purple nails. "No...only Wendy knows." "Well, that's okay. Your file is, uh..pretty spotless. Seems to me that you've really pulled yourself together, and that's something to be proud of, mkay? How you are now is more important than how you were then. I, uh, think that everyone will judge you more based on your current actions." Just like what Wendy said. Of course. She was a smart girl, she, and Mackey, were more than likely right. But something inside you still didn't like this. "I dunno.." You spoke softly, "The kids here have always been REAL good at holding grudges...even if I'm better now, some of them might not care." "Hmm...that is a valid concern, mkay." Mackey was now typing away at his computer. "I want to set up weekly meetings for the two of us, is that okay with you?" "Uh...mkay?" You said, and he nodded, then looked back to you. "Also, I think you should tell Kenny McCormick. Do you remember him?" "Uh, not...really? Why should I...tell him?" Your heart had dropped in your chest as he thought over a response and shrugged. "I think that,s uh, between you two, mkay? Just a suggestion, mkay."


	12. The first official meeting of the South Park Vampire Society

You walked out of theater class in an almost sluggish way. You had been given a note from Mackey that let you skip out on participating today, thank god. You were drained. From Kenny, who'd been watching you all of class, and from Dovakin's cryptic message, who'd also been watching you during class. You just wanted to go to your dorm and crash, but the Vampire's had other plans. They sent Mitch to grab you to go to the first official meeting of the South Park Vampire Society. The two of you walked together, arms linked. Mitch really was a massive dude, which made his crush on Butters all the more hilarious and adorable. "So, future birthday girl," Mitch started, reminding you that your birthday was this coming Friday, "I went ahead and got us tickets to the coolest metal band we know, [The Black Dahlia Murder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HbZDHfMyXM)." "h my god, dude." You smiled, thankful to have such a good friend, and unaware that you were being followed, "You are literally the fucking best. Thank you so much. You think maybe we should invite Butters~?" You giggled and Mitch blushed, rolling his eyes a little. "Nah, no way he's into death metal. Plus, he's still scared of me, so, ya know..." "Hey, it's okay. I'll be your wingman and hook you two up." You reassured the massive metal head, who just laughed softly in response before going silent. He paused his walking and glanced up at the sky. Despite that fucking crazy storm just a few hours ago, the sky was a clear, pretty blue now. 

"....I still can't believe what happened to August." 

Yeah..you'd been trying hard not to think about that. 

"Me neither. I can't think of anyone back home who would kill a fucking _kid_ , let alone August." You stared up at the sky with him, feeling that knot in your stomach forming again. You suddenly wanted to cry, but found that nothing was willing to come out. Second day of school, and you were already all cried out..what a fucking mess. "August was so popular, everybody liked him," Even Cadence, "Sure, he got in trouble sometimes but what kid didn't? It's just..." "Wrong." Mitch finished your line of thought and shook his head, his long brown hair jumping at the movement. "You're going to the funeral Sunday, yeah? I don't think I can go without you." "Of course, man. I have to go. We have to go." Mitch gave you a weak smile then looked as Vampir jogged over, grinning. "There you two are! We've all been waiting for your arrival, per say." He motioned for you to follow him, and you glanced at Mitch before snickering and turning on your headphones speakers, pushing the door open the the gym dramatically as the music blared loudly. 

_Oh, the moon was full  
In the color of blood  
The night the Werewolves came  
To the Vampire Club  
A wolf named Jake tried to show off  
He walked up to Bella with his shirt off.  
Well, he recognized a Vampire  
From his school  
He said something that was  
Most uncool,  
"Hey, Pretty Boy, with the Sparkly skin!  
I'm gonna steal your girl,  
'Cause I hate your kin!"_

Your entrance is greeted with a chorus of laughter, and you spotted Karen among the vamps sitting up front, which made you smile and wink at her. Her giggling only grew. You slid in to the seat beside her, and Mitch sat on your other side as Vampir stood on the gym stage, behind a pedestal. "Hello, my minions, and welcome to the first meeting of the South park Vampire Society, per say!" Everyone cheered, you included. You hoped that if you just through yourself into this wholeheartedly, you could maybe forget about everything else for a while. "Lt us introduce our newest members! Mitchell Key, Karen McCormick, and (Y/N) (L/N)! We are so very happy to have you all in our vampire clan, per say!" The guy and his friends really were sweet, you couldn't understand how Kenny had ever thought they were actually losers. They were certainly better than the goth kids. It made you smile, which was nice. You'd almost thought you wouldn't be able to smile anymore today. Vampir noticed and smiled back at you. "As our newest members, do you have any ideas for the society this year? Perhaps a party or movie event?" 

You glanced over at Mitch, who had his lips pressed together in a thin line as he thought this over. 

"We could marathon True Blood over the year." He finally suggested. There was some muttering and you heard Blood Rayne ask what that was. Mitch glanced over at her. 'It's a tv show and book series. Kinda like the early Twilight. Has vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, fairies..." And was, in your opinion, much better than Twilight. Everyone seemed to agree and then Vampir turned to you, waiting for your suggestion. Huh, what could you guys do for the year... "We could, uh...we could join the Colorado Vampire Court." You said after thinking it over. "They're like us, on a bigger scale, an they do a lot of charity events." 

Oh, everyone really liked that. It looked like the club would be doing both, how fun!

Mysterion sat behind the gymnasium stage with the goths, all watching the meeting. He was mostly here for Karen but...you were a bonus. A charity group huh...that was nice. He could get behind that. And Karen was sincerely having fun, so...this really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

"What a bunch of losers." Henrietta scoffed, taking the hero from his thoughts. She was smoking, of course, an unimpressed expression on her face, which was the norm. "Especially (Y/N). She's a fake, I don't buy her bullshit nice girl act at all." "Would you shut up." Mysterion didn't even look at her, a slight growl in his voice. She turned to look at him with a glare, her three friends just rolling their eyes. They didn't even want to be here, spying on some dorky vampires. "What's with you? I thought you were smart enough to see through it too. Guess I was wrong. Maybe you're even stupid enough to crush on that preppy bitch." 

"Hn. Maybe I am."


	13. Some Classi life advice, that's Classi with an i and a little dick-

"I'll see you later, Mitch." 

You smiled and waved goodbye as everyone left the gym to return to their dorms. You, on the other hand, were starving, and Allison had mentioned Freeman's tacos, so you figured you'd run into town and give it a try. You walked through campus, hands in your pockets. Unlucky for you, Tiger and Damien were waiting outside campus for you. You sighed, taking your hands out to cross your arms. "Great, just when my day was starting to get better. What do you freaks want?" "We take offense to the BULLSHIT you said about us to Karen!" Tiger spat, hands on his hips. He was dressed, per usual, as a total Joker wannabe. Damien was his typical edgelord self. You rolled your eyes. "Listen, fuckboys, I am not in the mood for your garbage, so why not go find some other kid to try and take advantage of. Or is everyone in South Park too smart to fall for your woe is me bullshit?" "August **never** liked you." 

Damien's sneering comment caught you off guard. You glared at him, surprised at how much hatred you could manage to feel for a person in this moment. "Shut the fuck up!" "He wanted to kick you out of the group, he just got killed before he could." 

You didn't believe him. You couldn't. But what they were saying clearly upset you, and they planned to just keep going. You were _this_ close to throwing hands. You felt hot and even a little dizzy, and it only got worse as the two boys laughed at you. "He said you were pathetic!" "Said you shoulda died when you were a baby, made life easier for everyone wh ever met you, us included." 

Before another word could be spoken, Tiger was suddenly knocked on his ass by one purple superhero. He did not look happy, and his expression grew even darker when his eyes fell on your bruising face. He pushed past Damien and reached out, gently taking your face in his gloved hands. Now your face was heating up for a totally different reason. You winced as he gently grazed his thumb over your nose, and his blue eyes softened just a little. "Who. Did. This?" Oh. OH. HE WAS BIG MAD. You glanced away, hoping your growing bruises was hiding your blush. Looking into those eyes had calmed you almost immediately. What the guys were saying about August was just big fat lies. That was a fact. 'Oh, ya know, I just...pissed off Literal Hitler Eric Cartman. Not much of a feat seeing as he gets pissed off if you just look in his direction." "I'll kick his fucking ass." Mysterion hissed and then let go, looking back at your old friends. A screeching noise caught everyone's attention and a white convertible pulled up, a black woman behind the wheel. She looked over and spotted you and Mysterion. "Oh fuck NO. Mysterion, is something goin' on with that little girl? Am I gonna have to kick some asses?!" "That's Classi," Mysterion looked back at you, "Go with her, I'm going to deal with these pussies." 

Well...if he trusted her...

You nodded and hurried over to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. As the woman, Classi, sped off, you glanced back and took in the amusing sight off Mysterion kicking Damien right in the dick before you turned the corner. You faced forward and noticed Classi taking glances at you. "So, what's your name girl? I can't just call you Mysterion's girlfriend." Oh shit, you were blushing again. You tried to explain that you absolutely were NOT, but it only came out as stammers and Classi just laughed. "Nuh uh, don't you try ad deny that shit. I saw him holding your face like some teenage Casanova. You can't fool me. So, what's your name?" "(Y/N).." You finally managed to get out. Classi gave a nod, and it dawned on you that you recognized this lady. 

She was one of the prostitutes your birth mom hung around whenever she would visit you in foster care. 

You'd just gotten into a car with a prostitute. 

[Jesus fucking christ.](https://images.app.goo.gl/EJ7qP5apabAEeqvy7)

"So, the fuck was that all about?" CLassi asked, watching the road as she drove further into town, towards the mall. Looks like you weren't getting tacos today. You were pretty sure you hadn't even been this way yet. "I..used to be friends with those total fucking losers, and they were low enough to use our dead friend against me." "What the FUCK." Classi screeched the car to a stop as you reached the mall parking lot. "Oh HELL no, your little boyfriend better grind their bitch asses to the fucking ground." Honestly, mood. You climbed out of the car, following her into the mall. "And you used to be friends with them? Girl, you saved yourself. Fuckers like that don't deserve your time." She seemed to be leading you into the nail salon. It had been a while since you'd been in one of these. "Hey Xing Xing, get me set up for a double mani pedi! Booze for me and a coke for the kid!" Classi called, and an Asian woman made a noise of agreement before getting the pedicure chairs ready. Awkwardly, you took off your purple thigh highs and black creepers before sitting down, picking out some purple nail polish. Classi was fuming. "Look, baby girl, you don't need no shitty men in your life like that. Be your own pimp." 

Oh boy, you were getting life lessons from a prostitute. 

To be fair, they ARE good life lessons. Classi had a real point. Fuck Damien and fuck Tiger. They were flaming dog shit, and you really did hope that Mysterion was kicking their asses. Despite their black belts and big talk, in a real fight, there was no way those losers couldn't actually defend themselves. 

Sighing, you closed your eyes and leaned back, letting the lady start taking care of your hands and feet as Classi continued to give her wise prostitute wisdom, despite your music going. 

_I don't have to sacrifice my happiness for anybody.  
And I don't have to try and make sure I make everybody happy.  
Here's to all the times I cried and cried and cried,  
Over something that I couldn't control ._


	14. Once upon a time, a little boy got punched in the dick

Wednesday morning. The week was almost over and tomorrow was a half day. God, you couldn't be more thankful. You were walking to class with Wendy, Red, Mitch, and Butters. Poor Mitch was struggling something hard to come up with a topic to talk about with Butters. He needed something, ANYTHING, so you decided to chime in after fixing the sleeves on your velvety black Wednesday Addams type dress. "Hey, Butters, do you play Animal Crossing?" "Oh sure, (Y/N)!" Butters replied excitedly. He's been a bit nervous around you too, having apparently had a less than stellar experience with the Vamp kids. "Oh, really? So does Mitch! You guys should totally visit each others island." 

And that was all they needed to start talking. You snickered and glanced over at Wendy, who was giggling at the two boys. 'They are SO cute' she mouthed to you, and you nodded in agreement. You remembered the weird comment that Clyde had made Monday, and since you planned on taking him up on his date offer, figured you should ask about it. "So, uh...why did Clyde say looking at me makes his dick hurt. Is it a sexual thing, or...?" She snorted a hard laugh. "No! You see, uh...this _kid_ punched him in the dick once back in the 4th grade..hey, are you okay?"

That was all you needed to hear to trigger ANOTHER bullshit flashback. You gripped her arm tightly, sinking slowly into the memories. 

_For some reason, Bebe had started to drag you around. Despite being an asshole that hangs around Eric Cartman, Bebe had decided you were a cute, stoic boy, and she wanted to hang around you._

_Even though he was no longer her boyfriend anymore, Clyde Donavin hadn't taken too kindly to this, so one day after being forced to hang around Bebe for hours and insufferable hours, Craig invited you over to his house. This immediately struck you as strange, because Craig Tucker disliked you almost as much as he disliked Cartman. Still...you were kind of desperate for friends, hence your friendship with Cartman, so you went with him._

_It was a trap._

_Clyde was waiting for you with Tweek and Token, both of them looking unsure about what was going down. Clyde was sitting on Craig's better, arms crossed. He smiled and hopped down when Craig brought you inside. "Douchebag! I've been waiting to talk to you!" Oh, you didn't like this. You didn't like this at all. He grinned, placing an hand on your shoulder-_

_And then decked you hard in the face._

_Tweek let out a loud gasp as you staggered back and falling on your ass, clutching your nose. Clyde was being held back by Token, who was clearly upset by this. "Hey, you said you were just going to talk to the kid!" "Stay away from my girlfriend, you stupid fuck! Go back to sucking Cartman's dick!" Clyde yelled, ignoring Token, and Tweek, who spastically pointed out that Bebe wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Craig was too busy laughing to care one way or the other. You growl and glare at the brunette boy before swinging your arm hard, punching him right in the dick. Everyone freezes as Clyde lets out a high pitched scream, falling to his knees and clutching his crotch, his face twisted in pain._

_Craig continues to laugh his ass off._


	15. Does Kenny have to make EVERYTHING about sex???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah, there's some dirty poetry in here.

The last class of the day, thank each and every god and devil to exist in the world ever. You sat in the theater room on King's lap, grateful that the rest of the day had been uneventful. Cartman seemed to be avoiding you like the plague, now that he had officially been booted from the South Park high football team. Fucker got what he deserved. As you and King chat about the most recent Sabrina episode, you catch Kenny once again flirting with Cadence. It makes your heart drop, but you don't show it, continuing your conversation. Even so, Wendy seems to be able to tell as she sits beside King. "Don't let it bug you. You can do way better than Kenny McCormick anyway. The guy is a major creepy pervert." "Haha, what?" You ask, trying to play her comment off. Wendy opens her mouth to reply, but is stopped as Monroe enters the drama class dramatically. 

"Hello, future Broadway stars!" He greeted, his voice booming, "Today is a poetry day! I'm giving you ten minutes to find or write a poem that you will then recite to the entire class. On your mark, get set, go!"

At times like this, you wished your friend Junpe would hurry up and transfer. You sure could use his poetry skills right about now. Sighing, you turned your music on and went to google, scrolling through poems to find one that you liked. 

_I'm no better than when I  
Went to sleep,  
And I know I'm no worse for wear than I  
Was last week,  
Cause every single night  
I have a couple hundred thoughts  
Running through my brain,  
And every single morning  
Waking up and always knowing  
That they called me names.  
I know I'm disappointing.  
I know I'm disappointing._

"And, time!" Monroe called over your music, causing you to slide your headphones off. He pointed to Cadence, who was sitting in Kenny's lap.Ugh, you wanted to gag. "Cadence, you first! Wow us! Show us your preforming talents!" Cadence giggled, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder and climbing to her feet. As always, she looked good, wearing dark skinny jeans and a t shirt for some movie you'd never heard of under a faded denim jacket. Was she the type Kenny was into? You scowled, shaking your head and hopefully the thoughts from your head. It didn't work. She did a little spin and gave you a knowing wink. Great. She could tell you liked Kenny and was just doing this to fuck with you. Not the first time the hipster used this trick. "I will be reciting Lewis Carroll's Jabberwocky." Cadence told Monroe. Certainly not hipster, but it fit her quirky 'I'm not like other girls' shit that she was pulling. The thing is, you knew 'Not like other girls' syndrome. It was a side affect of constant bullying by mean, cruel popular girls who went after another girl for not being like them. An effect that people usually grew out of. But Cadence? She wasn't the bullied girl. She was the bully. The cause of Not Like Other Girls Syndrome, so it was rich watching her pull this crap. Monroe leaned against the stage, arms crossed and giving her a nod. "Well, let's have it then." 

"’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

“Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!”

He took his vorpal sword in hand;

Long time the manxome foe he sought—

So rested he by the Tumtum tree

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

“And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!”

He chortled in his joy.

’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

Cadence gave a bow and her little clique clapped ecstatically for her. You, though, weren't impressed. And neither was Monroe. 

"Stale, lacks emotions, overall poor. You need a lot of practice, Miss Cadence." 

OOF. Cadence went red faced, twisting her green lipped mouth in anger. Back home, being the daughter of an important family in Crested Butte, she could just yell until she got her way. That wouldn't fly here, and Cadence knew it. "...Thank you...for your criticism. I'll...work on my performance."

She was so not used to getting her ass kissed, and it showed. Even Kenny seemed to be looking at her warily now. Seemed he was finally getting an idea on just what type of person Cadence was. Her reaction and the venom in her words were damning evidence. 

"Good. At least you know how to take criticism with grace." Monroe snapped his fingers, pointing at Henrietta next. "You, Biggle. In the funeral frock. what have you got for us?"

Henrietta handed Micheal her cigarette and rose, a slightly smug smirk on her face. She opened her black notebook, an upside down cross on the cover. You couldn't help but wonder if she knew that was actually the cross of Saint Peter, and not a Satanic symbol. Probably not. "I call this, _Righteous Hatred_."

_Oh for god's sake_. 

"What have you ruined?  
A dark black shadowy cloud of darkness,

as sentiments writhe.

Once, we savored innocents,

childlike, and untainted,

but your love perished.

A dark throng of darkness.

Drops of blood follow death,

follow rain, love withered. 

In a torrent of tears, 

I hate you."

......

Could she have used Darkness anymore times?

"Could you have used darkness anymore times?" Monroe scoffed, as if reading your mind. "A dark black shadowy cloud of darkness? A dark throng of...darkness? Really, Biggle, I expected more based on the way you were dressed. It seems that, just like your clothing, your poetry came straight out of the hot topic bargain pin."

_HOLY SHIT._

Monroe was officially your FAVORITE teacher.

"McCormick, please, save this class." Your new favorite teacher gave out an exasperated sigh. Kenny then, weirdly enough, shot you a devilish grin. You didn't like that. he hopped up, that grin still on his face. "I've chosen 'The Platonic Blow', by Wystan High Auden." 

"I'm surprised he could even pronounce Wystan correctly." Wendy whispered to you, and you couldn't help but giggle. That died, though, when you heard the horror that was Kenny's poem.

"We aligned mouths.

We entwined.

All act was clutch, All fact contact, the attack,

and theinterlock Of tongues, the charms of arms.

I shook at the touch Of his fresh flesh, I rocked at the shock of his cock.

Straddling my legs a little I inserted his divine Person between,

and closed on it tight as I could. The upright warmth of his belly lay all along mine.

Nude, glued together for a minute, we stood."

DID THIS BOY HAVE TO MAKE **_EVERYTHING_** ABOUT SEX?!

Almost the whole class erupted into a fit of laughter or groans. You could have sworn you almost saw Monroe laugh. "I...am not even gone to acknowledge that. Michael-er...the one with the fangs. Please. I am begging you." There was still an almost laugh in his voice. Vampir snickered and got up, bowing with a flourish. "I am going to recite 'The Vampyre', by John Stagg." "Of course you would, count Fagula." Pete scoffed, and you shot the boy a glare. "Big words coming from someone who looks like a blood demon took a shit on his head." He gasped at your comment and some kids laughed until Monroe hushed them motioning to your vampire leader to begin. 

Let's just say...[it's a really fucking long poem.](https://poets.org/poem/vampyre)

"By this was finish'd their career.

Thro' this no longer they can roam.

From them their friends have nought to fear,

both quiet keep the slumb'ring tomb."

Once Vampir finished up, Monroe gave a clap. "Finally! And here I was getting worried that this entire class was going to be a total loss. Thank you so much for finally giving us a good example of poetry! Miss (L/N), hopefully you can follow after our ghoulish friend?"

Ugh, why you?

You slowly got off of King's lap, and he gave you a pat on the back. Cadence, though, snickered, and whispered to one of her friends just loud enough for you to hear, "Get ready for another Gothic loser poem fiasco." Then she fully turned to you and smiled, "Good luck, (Y/N), I'm sure your poetry is JUST as good as you writing." "Haha, yeah...thanks Cadence." Bitch. Sighing, you turned to Monroe. "Uh...I'll be.....reciting "The road not taken', by Robert Frost." "A classic. Let's see if you pull it off better than the class Miss Cadence butchered."

Okay, no pressure.

"

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."

Once again, Monroe was clapping. "Oh, thank fucking god. We're finally on to a real start! Mister Marsh, please for all that is holy-"

Thank god indeed. That had been nerve wracking. You hurried back over to King and plopped down his lap. You were so exhausted from that alone. 

\----------

Ya'll, this chapter was a BITCH to write. Vampir's poem was so fucking long I had to cut straight to the end.


	16. This is why we don't help children, but it IS why we listen to Morgan Freeman

Okay, after that performance in theater, you fucking DESERVED to finally get your god damn tacos! You left campus, this time making sure to avoid anyone who might prove to be a problem for you and your very important mission. Cat headphones in and phone on shuffle, you made your way through the small town of south Park, the sun slowly lowering itself through the sky. It was Autumn, and the days were growing shorter. Humming along to the music, you decided to cut through a neighborhood to make your trip shorter. However, you were greeted to the sight of some kids playing with a Frisbee, only to lose it over the fence of a house that had clearly been empty for a very long time. They groaned and you chuckled, moving one of your headphones. "Let me guess...you guys always lose toys in that yard and nobody goes there to get them back because of a ghost/witch/monster of some sort?" "Yeah.." Replied a younger black haired kid who, just like so much else in this fucking town, was vaguely familiar. You weren't even surprised anymore. You gave a nod, figuring that it wouldn't be too much trouble. You'd been a kid once too, you knew how it was. "Give me a sec." 

You jogged over to the old house and jumped the fence with ease. The backyard was overgrown with weeds, dead, grass, and lost toys. Chuckling, you began to just chuck a ton of them over the fence, gaining cheers from the kids. You giggled and walked across the lawn, not minding the feeling of tall grass brushing up against your legs. It was a feeling you were used to, having played in empty fields back in Crested Butte growing up. You noticed a long dead log laying on it's side and smiled, running your hand over it gently. 

That had been a mistake. 

You felt a chill run through your body, and suddenly it felt as if you were standing out in the cold. You knew what was happening, and slowly lowered yourself onto the log, unable to raise your hands to remove your headphones as it began.

_Let's go in the garden,  
You'll find something waiting,  
Right there where you left it,  
Lying upside down.  
When you finally find it,  
You'll see how it's faded,  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around.  
Everything stays,  
Right where you left it.  
Everything stays,  
But it still changes,  
Ever so slightly,  
Daily and nightly,  
In little ways,  
When everything stays..._

_You were in your bedroom..._

_No._

_You were in the guest room. You'd been in here, locked inside. This was your foster mother's go to punishment, along with forcing you to read the bible for hours on end. You were sitting on the bed, trying to pick the lock, and after god knew how long, you finally got it open. Pushing the window up, you got your first breath of fresh air in three days. It was chilly, fresh snow covering the ground outside. Not caring, you climbed through the window, your feet sinking into the snow and sending a shiver through you. You wore nothing but a large night shirt, which had belonged to your foster brother. You slowly made your way through the backyard, the snow crunching beneath your feet. You reached the dead log that sat back there and climbed on, turning your gaze to the stars. They were always so pretty..._

_"What are you doing out so late?"_

_Your heart jumped into your throat and you whipped around. At first, you feared that it was your foster parents, and you'd been caught. Instead you saw Kenny McCormick in his stupid as fuck hero costume. What loser wore their underwear on the outside, and a stupid fucking question mark taped to his head. You turned away and decided to answer his question, silently of course, and raised your hand up to the stars. Kenny, or rather, 'Mysterion' made his way over and stood beside the log, following your direction. His eyes softened slightly at the sight. "...Yeah, I guess the stars are one of the few good things about this hell hole. At least until mayor fuckface screws it up with light pollution.:_

_To his surprise, you started laughing. It was a silent laugh, your shoulders shaking, but it was a laugh nonetheless. Something he'd never seen from you. Kenny almost caught himself smiling. No way could he do that, not around Cartman's shithead friend Douchebag. You lowered your hand and continued staring at the stars in total silence. He stared at the stars too, just as silent, before a question he'd asked himself a few times before finally left his lips. "Why don't you talk? Not even to your stupid friend Cartman?"_

_Now this threw you for a bit of a loop. Why was he asking? Why did he care? You'd thought nobody cared, that's what your foster parents said. Your social worker certainly didn't give a shit. She brushed off your complaints as over exaggerations, so much that you just...stopped trying to tell her. Or anyone._

_Kenny, to be fair, didn't expect a response from you._

_"...Kenny?"_

_But he was getting one._

_Kenny nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard you talk. It was so..soft. Could he describe a voice as fragile? That was the word that came to mind. "Y-Yeah..?" He replied, momentarily dropping the superhero voice. That's how badly you caught him off guard. You were staring at him now, and for once he didn't feel disgust when he looked at you. Just a kid..scared..broken.._

_Like Karen._

_"...Don't be surprised if one day I'm just.....gone."_

_"..W-What??" Kenny couldn't hide the concern in his voice. The fuck was THAT supposed to mean?! You gave no answer and climbed off the log, going back to the window and starting to go back inside. You glanced back at Kenny, your hero, and gave him a faint smile before going back inside your prison. Now, for the last time._

"New kid? Can you hear me, New kid?" 

You snapped your eyes open and clutched the side of the log to keep from falling over. Your balance was shit, the world spinning around you. It was a good thing you hadn't gotten your tacos yet, or else you would have up chucked them then and there. Once the world decided to calm it's shit, you saw someone standing in front of you. 

Was...Was that Morgan Freeman? THE Morgan Freeman?

He smiled when you looked at him. "There we are, I was getting worried for a moment. You've certainly been having a hard time adjusting, haven't you?" He asked, sitting beside you on the log and keeping a hand on your shoulder to steady you. You could only manage a nod. That one..was bigger than the others. 

_**Kenny** _ _was Mysterion?_

In retrospect, it was obvious and you felt like a massive dumbass. 

"You need to tell the truth." Morgan Freeman said. You weren't sure how he knew about your situation, but you also weren't shocked. The man had played god, after all. He handed you a bag of tacos. "Just consider it. Things would go much more smoothly for you if you did."

\--------------

EEEY a super important chapter! And now we find out who the important person we couldn't remember was, and why we like Kenny so much!


	17. We interrupt your serious fanficton for: Cards against humanity

Mysterion had just finished up his routine patrol when he landed on the fire escape outside your bedroom window. After everything that had happened, he wanted to make sure you were alright. Peering through the curtains, your window open, he finds you laying on the floor of your dorm room, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling and smoking a blunt. Honestly, he couldn't blame you for that. This week had to have been absolute hot shit for you. 

For once, no music is on in your room. It's worrying. 

Mysterion reached out to move aside your curtains when somebody knocked on your door.

"Hello..?"

It's Mitch. You set the blunt on an ashtray and prop yourself up on your elbows. You had changed into a large black Sister's of Mercy shirt and some mismatched socks, your hair in a ratty ponytail. "Come in." You call, and Mitch does. He glances around your room for a moment and Mysterion froze, trying not to be seen. Apparently this worked, as Mitch just laid down next to you and stared up at the ceiling. It was silent for what feels like hours before Mitch finally opened his mouth. "....I still can't believe August is dead." "Yeah." You agreed, picking up your blunt again and taking a long drag from it. "My brain still doesn't want to process it. It's such shit..." You sounded so...hollow. Your eyes were so hollow. Everything about you just seemed empty. Mysterion hated it, hated seeing you like this. But what could he do? 

Try to find August's killer. 

"He was my lifeboat." You continued, pausing every now and again to continue smoking. "I don't think I'd still be here today if it wasn't for August. I was an angry kid, we all know that. When I moved to Crested Butte I was still pretty angry. Not as angry as I'd once been, but still bad. The other kids avoided me, not that I blame the little shits. But August...he saw something in me that nobody else did. He kind of forced me to be his friend, and started trying to...I dunno...steer me in the right direction, or what the fuck ever." You stopped talking now, and Mysterion could see from his perch that your hand was shaking. You were angry. "...I still remember the last day I saw him. Just like it was five minutes ago. It was the start of the new school year. Nobody was looking forward to it, no shit. But August was a little more positive about it than I was. He wanted to take theater..heh. That's probably why I take it now. We were making plans to try and get as many classes together as possible. He even wanted me to get a dorky leather jacket like his so we could match..."

You trailed off and once again an almost unbearable silence crawled across everyone. suddenly Mitch got to his feet, pulling his cellphone out. He made a call to the local Chinese place to bring some food and then sent out a few texts. Within minutes, King and Sprinkle arrived, Sprinkle holding up a box. "I have Cards against Humanity? Bigger Blacker Dick Addition~"

You sat up with a furrowed brow and put your blunt out, watching your friends sit beside you and start passing the cards around as Mitch turned on your laptop and booted up your spotify. 

_We can talk here on the floor._

_On the phone, if you prefer._

_I'll be here until you're okay._

_Let your words release your pain,_

_You and I will share the weight,_

_Growing stronger day by day._  


"Blank is gay." Sprinkle read her black card, giggling, and Msyerion watched as everyone tossed some white cards in the middle. You still looked a little unsure of what's going on right now, but you were quiet as she read the cards out loud. 

"Just a little bit of gay...is gay."

"A lonely testicle...is gay."

"Sean Connery's ass...is gay."

"Tits...is gay."

Mysterion felt a smile tug at his lips as you giggled softly, your shoulders slowly lowering, your posture relaxing. 

You would be okay...


	18. You can 100% believe it's Butters

Thursday, finally. And a half day to boot! God, this week felt like it was dragging on forever. As soon as school let out after 4th period, you were hopping the trains to the next town over to go for some food. For now, though, you had more important things to tend to.

You walked to first period, your arm linked with Mitch’s. You looked the total opposite of the metal head, having gone for a more [Menhera](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/356417757992175828/) look, specifically to piss off the goth kids with all the pastels. Henrietta had given you a completely disgusted look when she saw you twenty minutes ago, so mission accomplished. “C’mon big guy, it ain’t that hard,” You told Mitch, gently patting his arm, “You just ask him if he wants to go grab some burgers. Romantically. You got this.” “But what if he says no? What if I still scare him?”   


Yes, Mitch was planning to ask one Leo ‘Butters’ Scotch out on a date. And if the little blonde rejected him, you would probably drown yourself in the lake because your OTP was destroyed. But you were certain that it would not sink!   


“It’ll be fiiiine! I believe in you!”   


You held the door to Johnson’s class open and you both took your usual seats, you behind Wendy and Red, and Mitch begins you. Butters hadn’t arrived yet. Damn. Wendy turned in her seat to look at the two of you. “Did I hear you talk about asking Butter’s out, Mitch?” “Uh.......yeah..” She blinked, furrowing her brow, but then smiled, “I didn’t figure him for your type. You’re kinda intense. But I think it’s cute!” Yes! More support for your ship!   


Now you just needed a cute couple name for them..

”Also, (Y/N), I heard about what happened. Are you, Uh, okay? You’re nose...” Wendy pointed to her own nose and you nodded, knowing what she meant. Your own was seriously bruised after Eric slugged you, “I’m okay. Both Clyde and Kyle jumped his blubbery ass, so I’m sure he looks worse than me.” “Cartman totally got kicked from the football team!” Red chimed in, sounded very excited for that fact. Honestly, you were too. That meant his scholarship was probably in the toilet now. Good. That’s what Eric Cartman gets for being literally Hitler. “Bebe dumped him too. I hear she’s going to try and use Clyde for a rebound now.”   


Ugh! What a bitch.   


Butters got to his seat and you felt bad for Mitch, who had both you and Wendy watching. He glanced your way, and you both gave him a thumbs up. Swallowing, Mitch turned to the much, much smaller boy. “Hey...Hey Butters..” “O-Oh! Hey Mitch..” Yup, Butters was still intimidated by him. Great. Mitch’s shoulders slumped a little, but he pressed on, “I...wanted to know if you’d like to get burgers today? After school?”   


“Oh! That sounds swell! I don’t hang out with friends much these days.”   


OH NO!   


Mitch gave you a panicked look and you motioned for him to keep going. Butters could be oblivious sometimes, there was still hope!   


“I....uuuuuh....meant like a.........date?”   


Butters was quiet for what was probably a solid minute. You could tell his brain was trying to process the comment. Then...

he peeked up.   


“Oh! I’d never really been on a date with another guy before, but...sure! I don’t see why not!”   


FUCK. YES.   


Oh this was so gonna be a good day. You and Mitch high fived before you turned back to Wendy, both of you grinning like idiots. Even Red was giggling. Well, now was as good a time as ever.

”Speaking of dates, I might accept Clyde’s offer. He stood up to Cartman for me, so I might as well give him a chance.”

As you said this, a tall, orange figure stood in the doorway of your class, eyes on you. His mouth pressed into a thin line before he turned on his heels and walked away just as you put your earbuds in.   


_Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you.  
How I find myself without you,  
That I'll never know.  
I let myself go._

_Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy,  
And I never thought I was crazy,  
But what do I know?  
Now you have to go. _


	19. Your friends heavily judge your taste in men

Lunch period.  
  
Your last period of the day. Thank FUCK.   


You planned to go to Crested Butte once school let out and eating there, so you didn’t even bother to get anything at the school. Mitch sat beside you, nervously talking about his date after school, making you giggle. “Dude, dude, deep breaths.” You gently patted his arm, which was like three times the size of your hand. “You’ve got this in the bag. You and Butters are gonna be THE cutest couple in South Park, I swear.” “I agree.” Wendy sat at your table and smiled, Red with her. The three of you got to work trying to boost Mitch’s confidence.   


“Hey you.”

You looked up from Mitch to see Craig and some spastic looking blonde. Craig flipped you off, and you returned it. “Oh, hey.” “You doing anything better from your weird ass freak out yesterday?” Right, he was in the nurses office with you. “C-Craig says you were p-practically-ack!-catatonic!” Blonde boy said, tugging at his hair. “I-Is something wrong with you?!” “Uh...no, no..I..” Oh jeez, he was freaking out. You sighed and stood up, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, dude! Look at me and take deep breaths.”   


And he did.   


“I’m fine. You have nothing to worry about. Just concentrate on the weight of my hand and chill.”   


And slowly...he did.   


The others found this interesting. Craig cocked a brow but then just gave a shrug. “So...you spoke to McWhoremick?” “Huh? Oh...yeah. I did. It got kind of weird though, and I’ve kind of been avoiding him since Tuesday...” Craig was silent as you said that, eyeing you. Then he sighed, crossing his arms. “You like him.”   


“I...what?”   


“Stop.”   


What..was going on?   


Craig continued, “Look, don’t get me wrong. Kenny is a good guy. We’re friends and I like him, but he’s also a dumbass who would never, in a million years take a relationship seriously.” “Craig is right, (Y/N).” Wendy spoke up, giving you a look of concern. You were 100% being judged for crushing on Kenny now. You hadn’t even realized you were crushing on him...? “Kenny is a massive pervert, and if he was flirting with you, I can tell you that pretty much none of it was serious.” “Well, I think they’d be cute.” Now it was Red, who was giggling a little. You turned to Mitch for help, but he just shrugged. Romance, as you already knew, wasn’t one of his strong points. You sighed, awkwardly running a hand through your hair. “Uh, guys? I’m already avoiding him. Our conversation Tuesday got..weird and awkward. So don’t worry about it, okay? Even if I was crushing on Kenny, which I’m not sure I even am, it’s not happening.”   


While Red pouted, Wendy and Craig seemed happy with your comment and dropped the subject. You put your music on and put your attention back on Mitch and his upcoming date.   


_Oh, I'm afraid of the things in my brain,  
But we can stay here,  
And laugh away the fear._

_Numb.  
Fine.  
You create a rarity of my genuine smiles._

_So breathe,  
Breathe with me.  
Can you drink all my thoughts,  
Cause I can't stand them.  
Ooh, oh  
O-oh, oh, oh..._


End file.
